The Librarians and the feed of life
by dourdan
Summary: When a computer malfunction causes a dimensional rift characters from Totsuki Culinary Academy get sucked into the real world while Ezekiel, the young jack of all trades of the Librarians must find a way back to his team. All before certain people (Etsuya Eizan) do certain things that cannot be undone.
1. Worst-case scenario

"What are you doing!" the tall old man screamed.

"Chill, Jenkins, " said Ezekiel. The young Asian with a heavy Austrian accent was in his late twenties but judging by his personality and the fact that he was using the collection of ancient magical items to make a cheesecake- his mental age would be closer to that of a teenager.

"Are you making a cheesecake using a cauldron and the waters of Atlantis?"

"Because we don't have a kitchen."

"But we do have a door that can open to any room in the known universe!"

Cassandra entered. The pretty red-haired girl brushed past Jenkins. "What smells so good?"

"Peppermint bark cheesecake," Ezekiel said, as he paused the video on his laptop.

Jenkins placed his hand on his forehead. "What is the point of pausing to see the oven times when you are using magic?"

"I want to compare what this one looks like compared to this other one." He clicked to a different window.

Cassandra looked at the bar at the bottom of the screen of his Windows laptop "How many windows do you have open?"

"A thousand?" he said, absentmindedly attending to his cake.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because there are just so many. And a lot of them are a variation on the same recipe or concept. That's why I made my new hard drive." Ezekiel pointed to what appeared to be a hard drive encased in crystal.

"Is that a crystal of the ice giant's lair?" Cassandra asked.

"I don't tell if you won't," he said as he pulled up yet another video.

A surge of electricity flickered through the room. "I think your secret is about to come out all on its own."

"What in the hell?!" Eve shouted. The team leader, a tall super-model blonde was former military and she did not take kindly to Ezekiel's antics.

"I was bored!" he said pleaded, at the sight of her anger induced expression. "We haven't received a new assignment in days."

Their assignments typically came via a magical notebook. The blank pages would fill in with unexplained/paranormal cases from around the world. But as of late there had been nothing.

Jacob Stone, the last member of their team came in the room. The Oklahoma cowboy with the rugged look of a country music star was the resident historian. So he was perhaps the most enraged at the sight of Ezekiel set up. "What have you done?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, it's not like I …" Ezekiel paused as his laptop was suddenly sucked into a hole of pure white light.

Cassandra shrugged. "Not like you tore a hole in the fabric of space?"

Ezekiel reached for the hole. Eve shrieked and grabbed him. "What are you doing? We have no idea what's in there!"

"My laptop is in there," he said calmly.

"Hello," called a voice. It sounded like a young female, possibly a teenager. "Is there anyone there? Did someone drop a laptop?" her last question was asked in the most puzzled tone, and the team was about to see why. The light expanded to reveal a garden, and standing in it, a girl. "Hi, I'm Megumi."

"Hi Megumi," Ezekiel took it upon himself to say.

Megumi picked up the laptop but as she did, both she and Ezekiel were hit with a blast of light. Ezekiel was now in the garden (still without his laptop.) Megumi was nowhere to be seen.

Then suddenly the portal snapped shut. The transportation door glowed as did the assignment book shooting off a light show what resembled indoor fireworks. When it was over Megumi was standing in the Librarians team headquarters. "This can't be good. Um...Hello, I'm Megumi Tadokoro," she said, extending her hand to each person.

Cassandra looked up. A map of the lay lines covered the ceiling. "I don't think she's the only one who came through."

Eve threw up her hands. "Great, Ezekiel used magic to break the fabric of reality. And he also managed to tear a hole in the shield that keeps the supernatural under control. How bad is the damage?"

"Good news is I only see two abnormalities," Cassandra said. She used her powers to create a projection. "Here and here- New York and Toronto."

All eyes were on Megumi. "I've never been to either of those places."

Jacob stepped forward, "Let's start with a different question, where are you from?"

"Totsuki Culinary Academy," she said nervously. "Tokyo, Japan."

"Japan, by way of a portal?" Cassandra asked. "So maybe your world overlays with ours?" She looked up and once again threw up a set of coordinates in the form of a map made out of light. "This is strange." She pointed to the abnormality over New York. She waved her hand, zooming in on the data. "Look at the energy levels around here- where Megumi came through, and look at the energy levels surrounding New York."

Eve and Jacob could see what she meant. Megumi had come through a neat little portal, but whom or whatever came to New York had traveled there through a very different means. Eve squinted her eyes as she reached towards the shape. "It's like a giant knot. -Or a time loop! Jake, go check the book for any happenings out of New York."

Cassandra closed the projection. "I have a better idea- Google!" She opened Ezekiel's laptop. "Megumi, can I call you Meg?"

"Sure," the girl said, looking as confused as the rest of the group.

"Meg, you said you come from a culinary academy, right? And I take it, where you come from it's a pretty big deal?"

"I guess?" Megumi shrugged.

"Answer me this," Cassandra said as she opened the browser. "Where you come from, who would be a biggest of big deals?"

"There's this one girl, Erina Nakiri. She's kind of the culinary princess of the school. She has a superhuman sense of taste, and her family is very wealthy."

"Ok, let's try that," Casandra said as she typed. "Totsuki... Culinary... Academy...E" before Cassandra could finish Google populated the search bar. _'Did you mean Totsuki Culinary Academy Etsuya Eizan?'_ "Etsuya Eizan? Meg, do you know anyone by the name?"

Megumi had been looking over Cassandra's shoulder. She backed away nervously. "Um, by any chance, does it say what he's up to?"

Cassandra clicked the first link. "Etsuya Eizan, the millionaire app designer, will be launching his own clothing line."

Megumi took a breath, "Ok, that's not too bad."

"Let me click the next one," Cassandra said out loud. "He is also buying up property in Laos, Cambodia, and the Philippines."

Megumi bit her tongue. "Still not a red flag. He could have a perfectly innocent reason for wanting to take over South Asia."

Eve looked at Megumi. "Meg, who is this person?"

Megumi fanned herself with her hand, clearly getting nervous. "Etsuya Eizan is someone who is very good at getting what he wants."

"Hum," Cassandra said as she continued to type. "Let's find the latest news. Oh! He's also planning a trip to meet with the North Korea President..."

With that Megumi fainted.

Eve sighed. "Jake, you and I will head to New York. Cass, you keep an eye on Megumi until she wakes up." Eve looked to the transportation door. "Hopefully Ezekiel is having better luck."


	2. Son of a witch

Ezekiel opened his eyes; standing over him was a girl with long strawberry blonde hair and eyes the color of amethyst. "You ok?" she asked from behind amber colored sunglasses.

"Um.. hi," he said as he got to his feet. "Ezekiel Jones," he said holding out his hand.

"Charmed," she muttered. "Usually I would ask who the hell you are and what you are doing on school property. But you look like you're in a much trouble as I am."

"What do you mean?" Ezekiel asked.

"My father he did something to the internet."

"The internet?" he asked. "I'm going to start again: Hello, my name is Ezekiel Jones, I fell through a portal where I switched places with someone named Megumi. Now you explain to me how your father has gained control of the internet."

"My name is Erina Nakiri and my father controls some very bad people."

"Ok," Ezekiel nodded. "Go on."

"And now certain other people, my friends, are going missing. The latest being Megumi. There's only one person who can help us." Erina paused for a moment. "Well, only one on _my side_ of the portal or universe of where ever the hell you're from. Where are you from?"

"I'm originally from Australia, but my team works out of Portland," he replied.

"Portland? Like Oregon?" she asked as she started to walk away.

"Yes," he said, following her.

"What do you do exactly?"

"My team, we're called the librarians."

Erina paused; cupping her hands over her mouth to hide laughter. "Why?"

"If I wasn't stuck here without my equipment I would be able to show you," he muttered. Ezekiel would only hope the rest of the team was figuring out a way to get him home. "And what we do is investigate paranormal activity associated with magical artifacts or the lay lines."

"Is that right?" she asked, looking skeptical. "Well, I'm on my way to speak to someone who might have knowledge of that kind of 'stuff.'"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he has knowledge of a great many things and luckily he's in town."

Erina made her way to a waiting limo. "I was going to ask Megumi to come with. We have worked well together in the past. Hopefully, you won't slow me down too badly. "

The car drove to what appeared to be the tourist district, arriving at a place called Restaurant Yukihira. Ezekiel had to admit he was feeling hungry.

They were greeted by a boy with spiky red hair. "Hey Erina, did you find any clues at the school?

"Not really," she sighed. "Were you able to find any clues from the local customers?"

"Sort of," he explained. "People have seen strange lights and colors across the night sky, especially near the ocean." Soma paused, looking towards the kitchen. "…And then there's my dad."

"What about your dad?" Erina asked. "I know he just got back into town a few hours ago; does he know anything?"

"That's the thing; he knows something but he's refusing to tell me." He turned to Ezekiel. "Anyway, who are you?"

"Ezekiel Jones, I'm a librarian." He held out his hand for a handshake.

Erina turned to Ezekiel. "Sorry, Soma this is Ezekiel, he fell through a portal. Ezekiel this is Soma, one of my closest friends."

Soma shook his hand. "Librarian, huh- so you're knowledgeable about stuff?"

"My team and I specialize in research about paranormal events- such as why I somehow switched places with your friend Megumi."

"You switched places with Megumi? Is she ok?" Soma asked.

"She's with my team, so she'll be safe."

Erina placed a hand on Soma's chest, "Cut to the point- Where is your dad?"

"He's out back, " Soma replied, "in the alleyway."

She grabbed Ezekiel. "Come on."

"But I'm hungry," he grumbled.

"Soma, make our new friend something to-go," she said as she dragged Ezekiel by the arm.

An older man with long dark red hair sat on a crate. He was smoking a cigarette looking up at the sun. "Hello, Miss Erina."

"Hello, Mr. Yukihira"

"Call me Joichiro," he said to her. "I've known you so long you're practically family."

"Ok, Joichiro. What information do you have about the disappearances?"

"Your father has kidnapped my son."

"Soma?" Ezekiel asked. "As in the person running your kitchen?"

"If only it were that simple," Joichiro replied. "After leaving school when I was a teen I wondered the world in search of my passion- along the way my heart was captured by many remarkable women; sirens and angels who healed my soul."

"We get it, you have more than one kid," Ezekiel muttered, the news did not seem to be that 'mind-blowing.'

But Erina stood frozen in place. "Who?"

Joichiro took a long drag from his cigarette. "I didn't even know he existed until after the events of last year."

"Last year? After the revolution, when my father was driven from the school?"

Joichiro nodded. "I guess since your father couldn't brainwash Soma he took the next best thing. There was only one problem; my other son was the child of a sea witch."

Ezekiel spoke up, "That won't be a problem; my team has some experience with witches."

"Who are you?"

"Ezekiel Jones, librarian," he said.

"What?"

"A friend," Erina shouted, "Now continue the story!"

"Before I left her, my lover once told me a story of a portal. She described it as a means to tap into the electrical energy that connects all worlds. She said it would be possible to create such a device if someone could harness the power of the magic and combine it with the power of…" Joichiro paused.

"Of what?" Erina asked.

"...Emotional pain."

Erina's mouth fell open. She took out her phone she scrolled through her contacts and hit call. "Alice? Where is Ryo?"

"Who's Ryo?" Ezekiel asked.

Joichiro answered. "He's someone who knew only pain in his young life."

"And you think Erina's father is capable of harnessing his pain to open a dimensional rift?"

"Azami Nakiri is capable of a great many things," Joichiro said sadly. "If I had only known I could have protected that poor child."

Erina finished her call. "Ryo Kurokiba is no child."

"What did Alice say?" Joichiro asked.

"Ryo went missing, around the time of the first disappearances. But it took a while for Alice to report it because she had sent him on an errand. When she lost contact she assumed he had just gotten lost or held up."

"Where was the errand?" Ezekiel asked. "That's the first place we should check for clues."

"That's the thing, the errand was in Vancouver. Alice told me she has reason to believe he made it to Canada."

"So let's go to Canada."

Erina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we'll just hop on the next plane."

Joichiro stood up. "Your family doesn't have a private jet?"

"No," Erina answered, clearly frustrated.

"Does Alice?" Ezekiel asked. "I'm not sure how she fits into all of this..."

Erina gasped. "You're a genius! That's how she knew he arrived in Canada." She started back through the restaurant, heading for the car.

Ezekiel followed. On the way, Soma handed him a bag. "I made you and Erina some beef skewers. "

"Thanks, mate," Ezekiel said, taking one out for himself.

"Did my dad say anything?"

"Yeah, you have a long-lost half-brother: someone named Ryo, who apparently has superhuman levels of emotional pain."

Soma had no reply.

"Anyway, me and Erina are headed to visit someone named Alice to ask about a free flight to Canada."

"Ok," Soma said, with a confused but positive tone. "Have a nice time."

As Ezekiel got into the limo he could hear Soma shouting. "Dad! Where are you? This is serious! I can't believe you weren't going to tell me!"

Erina looked at Ezekiel. "What did you do?"

He shrugged. "They're your friends."


	3. The plan

Eve and Jacob headed to New York. "How do we get an audience with Etsuya Eizan?" Jacob asked.

"First we need an image search," Eve said looking at her phone. "This guy clearly has an artifact on his person; we just need to see what it is." She pulled up the latest image of the blond-haired mogul. "He certainly has interesting tastes in fashion."

Jacob chuckled. "Winter coat with an animal print shirt and – a red bandana?"

"Where do you see that?"

"On his upper arm."

"That does seem odd," Eve replied. "Do you have the scanner on you?"

"Of course," Jacob produced the team's official magic scanner. To the untrained eye, it looked like something out of a ghost hunting show. Looking at the coordinates he couldn't help but chuckle. "Guess where we're headed."

Eve took a look. "Times Square? I guess that makes sense; a hidden hole in the middle of chaos."

They walked for a while, trying not to get separated in the massive crowds of people. Then suddenly there were screams. Not screams of terror, screams of autographs and adoration.

Eve and Jacob stood frozen. "Do you see what I'm seeing?" he asked.

"If you're seeing a tackily dressed tech mogul then yes, I believe I am."

The man with the blond hair walked through the crowd of screaming fans and camera flashes. But as Jacob moved in closer Etsuya Eizan suddenly turned, like a hound dog catching a smell.

Eve looked at the scanner. "He can sense the scanner!" Her warning came too late.

Etsuya started to walk toward them. "The Librarians; Just the people I wanted to see." He grabbed the scanner drawing electricity from it as if he was feeding on the electromagnetism. "I can sense abnormalities, both electric and mystical." He waved his hands and as he did time stood still. "Be a dear and open one of your magic doors to the library."

"What do you know about the library?" Eve asked as Jacob assumed a combat stance.

"I know your headquarters houses every magic artifact, throughout history."

"And you think we're just going to take you there?" Jacob growled. "The Librarians are the protectors of magic- our job is to keep maniacs _out_ of the library!"

Suddenly a door of light appeared. From it came a series of grappling hooks that snared the blond man pulling him through the opening. Cassandra poked her head through. "Eve, Jake, meet us back in the library if you please."

"Did Jenkins tell you to bring him to headquarters?" Eve asked.

"No, actually Jenkins is pretty angry about it," Cassandra replied. "But trust me I have my reasons."

Eve looked at Jacob. "Is it just me or did she say she had _reasons_ but not _a plan_?"

"She didn't _not_ say she didn't have a..." Jacob was tripping over his words. He could never stay mad at Cassandra. "We've faced down beings with the ability to wipe out all technology before. This Steve Jobs wannabe will be a walk in the park."

A voice echoed through the air. "Good for you, but that's not exactly what I do."

Eve and Jacob ran through the door. They were greeted by Cassandra using her telekinetic powers to hold a chained up Etsuya in place.

"Cass, what's your plan?" Jacob asked.

"Hold him in place while Megumi..."

Etsuya smiled. "Megumi, is that you? How did you get here?"

"You can't see through walls!" Cassandra shouted. "I know you're just trying to scare her!"

"You really believe I can't see through walls?" he laughed.

Eve looked worried. "Cassandra, Are you sure this is the best idea?"

"Yes," she insisted. "If he's here he can't be out there!"

Megumi entered the room. "Where are my friends?"

Cassandra rushed to her side. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Your friends? You mean my weapons," Etsuya said with a wicked smile. "With their memories wiped they act as my minions. All except your precious Ryo."

Cassandra turned to Megumi. "Who's Ryo?"

"He's just a friend."

"That's not what dear Ryo Kurokiba says." Despite the fact Cassandra had him restrained Etsuya still managed to open his hand, pulling in electricity.

"Megumi?" cried a voice filled with sadness and innocence.

"Ryo?" Megumi closed her eyes, she reached out her hands as if she could feel his presence.

"Megumi, please help me. You were always my truest friend."

"Ryo! Where is he keeping you?"

Etsuya snapped his fingers ending the communication. "That won't be happening anytime soon."

Megumi's eyes were still closed. "Ryo."

Cassandra grabbed Megumi's hand forcing Etsuya to keep the lines open. "I see him. Megumi do you see him? He's stuck inside a machine made of energy."

Megumi nodded. "Ryo I'm here. I need you to hold me." The electricity of the room converged into Megumi's body causing her to glow like an angel.

She opened her eyes, her body awash with power. "I see him." Her confidence quickly faded. "But I don't understand. He's not here, he's not in this world."

Etsuya snickered. "He's in hell."

Cassandra's eyes were still closed. "Ryo Kurokiba has a message for you-" With a wave of her hand, Cassandra tightened the bonds. "If I'm in hell- So- are- you."

"Little witch, do You really think you can keep me restrained?" Etsuya started to draw in power causing the room to shake.

"Actually yes," Cassandra said as she pinned Etsuya to the wall.

Jacob walked over and punched him in the balls for good measure. "Cassandra's is kind of a big deal."

"Perhaps within the confines of these walls. But your friends, anyone not protected by your magic- they're all going to die," he said confidently.

"Stay in the library!" Cassandra said, her voice was deeper, like a demon.

"Ryo?" Megumi asked. "What are you saying? "

"Stay in the library, don't let this bastard escape!"

"But how will we find you?" Megumi asked.

"I can see everything," Cassandra said. Her eyes were blinking as if transferring back and forth between two realities. "Erina and Alice travel with someone named Ezekiel Jones. They will find the key. They will find me and when I am free...Etsuya...I WILL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB, YOU ********** ****** ******* **** ********* ************** *************************!" The energy left Cassandra in the form of a fireball.

"That was one long swear word," Jacob muttered as he and the rest of the team dusted themselves off.

Cassandra opened her eyes. "What happened?"

Eve stood up. "Here is the plan. Cassandra, Jacob you guard Etsuya. Megumi, you come with me- we're going to try and make contact with Ezekiel's team."


End file.
